Bulk-solidifying amorphous alloys have been made in a variety of metal systems. They are generally prepared by quenching from above the melting temperature to the ambient temperature. Generally, high cooling rates such as one on the order of 105° C./sec, are needed to achieve an amorphous structure. The lowest rate by which a bulk solidifying alloy can be cooled to avoid crystallization, thereby achieving and maintaining the amorphous structure during cooling, is referred to as the “critical cooling rate” for the alloy In order to achieve a cooling rate higher than the critical cooling rate, heat has to be extracted from the sample. Thus, the thickness of articles made from amorphous alloys often becomes a limiting dimension, which is generally referred to as the “critical (casting) thickness.” A critical casting thickness can be obtained by heat-flow calculations, taking into account the critical cooling rate.
Until the early nineties, the processability of amorphous alloys was quite limited, and amorphous alloys were readily available only in powder form or in very thin foils or strips with a critical casting thickness of less than 100 micrometers. A new class of amorphous alloys based mostly on Zr and Ti alloy systems was developed in the nineties, and since then more amorphous alloy systems based on different elements have been developed. These families of alloys have much lower critical cooling rates of less than 103° C./sec, and thus these articles have much larger critical casting thicknesses than their previous counterparts. However, little has been shown regarding how to utilize and/or shape these alloy systems into structural components, such as those of consumer electronic devices. Thus, a need exists to develop methods of utilizing amorphous alloys and shaping them into structural components.